Do The Right Thing
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones asks Angela if she should accept Sully's invitation to go out on a date.
1. Chapter 1

_The relationship between Sully and Bones never set well with me for a few reasons. In this story I correct that and have Bones ask Angela whether she should accept a date with Sully. Angela tells her no. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Angela sighed. This was not what she wanted to have to do, but Brennan was about to make a serious mistake. It was time to make her best friend see a bit of reality.

"You really want my opinion, Sweetie?" she asked.

Dr. Temperance Brennan looked a bit confused. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't," she said perfunctorily. She'd come to ask Angie's advice on the offer of a date that Sully had invited her on. Ordinarily with a good looking guy, she wouldn't have hesitated. An evening out, and, in all likelihood, a fun night of sex and passion to take care of her biological urges, which, she had to admit, she hadn't dealt with in a couple of months and it was getting a bit frustrating. But something was making the prospect of going on a date with Sully a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay," Angela replied. "You'd be making a major mistake if you went out with Sully."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

Angela got up and closed the door to her office and locked it. Then she sat back down and faced her friend. "Booth," she said with a definite edge to her voice.

"What's Booth got to do with this?" Brennan asked quickly. Too quickly, in fact. A surge of emotion raced through her, but she tried to squelch it.

"Everything, Sweetie," Angela said sympathetically. "You're considering going out with Sully because you think you can't have Booth. Face it, though. While Sully may be a great guy, he's nowhere near Booth."

"What do you mean?" was the next question, but Angela also noticed a slight hesitation.

"Because this time, you're not simply going out with some guy because you want to get laid," Angela told her bluntly. "If that was the case you could call on any of a number of guys you've had before and they would jump at the chance for another round between the sheets. For the first time, you want to try something that may lead to something more. If you do that, you will be settling for something less than you deserve."

"And why do you think I deserve Booth?" Brennan shot back. She was beginning to have a serious panic attack in her mind.

"You flirt and joke with the man all the time, you get anxious when he's not around because of other cases that don't involve us, you are testy and angry when he dates other women, and you also know that no matter what happens, that man would never dream of leaving you," Angela logically argued.

Brennan's shoulders slumped. "But Booth drew a line between us since we're partners," she told her friend.

"If that line was so important to you then you wouldn't even think of dating Sully since the line would apply to him since he's the alternate liaison if Booth's not available for some reason," Angela pointed out. She was aware that that was a low blow in some respects. Brennan respected the hell out of anything that Booth said when it came to being partners and investigators, almost to the point of worship. It was amazing that such an independent woman who despised bowing to the views of others without at least testing the propositions almost always accepted what Booth had to say about their partnership with no hesitation.

"I was hoping to get laid tonight," Brennan said with a sigh of resignation. She loved sex and the release it gave her, along with a feeling of being alive, so the last couple of months without had not been fun.

"Then invite Booth to dinner, tell him you don't agree with him on that line nonsense and that you have strong feelings for him," Angela practically ordered. "Then when he walks you to your apartment, invite him in for a drink and then jump his bones, or rather the most important BONE."

Brennan smiled at that last thought. Always having been physically attracted to Booth, and also emotionally attached she was forced to admit, had led to some damn explicit dreams over the last year and a half. "You have a one track mind, Ange. So no Sully?" she asked rhetorically.

"Not unless you want to make a serious mistake that could damage any real chance with Booth being 'The One,'" was the reply.

Angela smiled as Brennan pulled out her cell phone and called Sully telling him thank you for the dinner invitation, but she didn't feel that it was a good idea. She smiled even wider when her friend called a certain FBI Agent named Seeley Booth.

"Booth?" Brennan said with a smile.

Angela noted that the smile was the one that only Booth ever got from her.

"I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight," Brennan said after a pause. "Really? That's great. How about picking me up at 7:00?...Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Now we have to go shopping for the perfect outfit and a really sexy set of lingerie to knock Booth's socks off," Angela enthused with a small squeal.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, as she usually did when a cliché was employed.

"You will tonight," Angela assured her. She got up and grabbed her purse. "Let's go Sweetie."

The next morning Angela was late coming into work so she stopped by Brennan's office to see how the date went. She was shocked to see Brennan in there at her desk staring blankly at the computer screen. Moving closer she saw that Brennan was in a daze.

"Boo!" Angela said loudly, causing Brennan to come to life.

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed.

"How was the date with Booth?" Angela asked. She looked closely and noticed that Brennan had tried unsuccessfully to use makeup to cover what were obviously several well placed hickeys on her neck. In her mind she was doing cartwheels.

Brennan smiled without even thinking about hiding the truth. "Incredible," she said almost breathlessly.

"And did you jump him?" Angela asked excitedly.

"We didn't get to sleep until 4 this morning," Brennan said with a smile of almost smug satisfaction.

Angela squealed loudly. "Yes!" she shouted. "Next question. Will you be going out with him again?"

Brennan turned to face her friend with a cocky smile. "After a night like that?" she asked. "I'd have to be committed to an institution if I let this guy get away. This is for keeps, Ange." She paused and then smiled wickedly. "And I can safely say that his belt buckle definitely describes him to a T," she said with a wink.

Angela laughed. "You may be clueless on a lot of things, Sweetie, but when you get it right, you really get it right! Good for you!"

Brennan straightened up. "Now get out of here," she ordered. "Booth's going to be here any minute and I want to welcome him this morning in private." She called out to her friend when Angela was at the door. "Thanks for setting me straight, Ange."

"Anytime, Sweetie," Angela said with a smile. She walked back to her office and when she had closed the door and the shades she let out a massive squeal of delight that many would say could shatter glass. Sully was a really good guy, but the only one worthy of Brennan was Booth. Now that she had done her good deed for the decade, she set about thinking on her own personal life. Hodgins had been hinting at wanting to go out with her for a while. Maybe she should give it a go. She picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "Hey Hodgie? Can you come to my office? I have something to ask you," she said and then hung up the phone. If Brennan could get it right, then why couldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

_Booth gets a visit from Angela after she finds out from Bones about how the night went for he and Bones. Some humor, but some serious issues, too._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No Copyright infringement is intended._

Booth looked up from the horrible pile of paperwork that was on his desk, in his office at the Hoover Building thinking of what a let down it was after the incredible night he'd had. Someone had knocked on his door frame. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Ange," he said as he stood. "Have a seat. Want some coffee?"

"Sure," she said with a smile of her own. Her eyes went down to his belt buckle, and sure enough it was the one that said COCKY on it. Angela grinned thinking of what Bren had told her that morning. "... _I can safely say that his belt buckle definitely describes him to a T," _Bren had said after revealing that she and Booth had had sex most of the night before. "Thank you," Angela said as Booth came back with a cup of coffee. She noticed that he had made it just how she liked it. Bren had said for the last couple of years that Booth was extremely observant, but here was definite proof.

"So what's up?" Booth asked.

"You and Bren had sex last night," Angela said bluntly. She was amused at how Booth almost sprayed his sip of coffee all over the place. Bren had always said the man was a bit nervous discussing sex.

"And," Booth prodded a bit nervously. He prayed for strength. Ange was a nightmare when she was fishing for info.

"So how was she?" Ange asked. When she got silence, she decided to up the ante. "You know she told me all about you guys going at it like greased monkeys until four this morning, so fess up. How was she?"

"Now that's a bit personal there, Ange," Booth managed to squeak out. He made a mental note to speak to Bones about this gossip bullshit. Especially to the head of World Gossip Headquarters sitting right in front of him at the moment.

"She even made a very satisfied comment on your 'other' gun you have tucked away," Ange continued, having a great deal of fun at this point.

"I'll kill her," Booth groaned. "Is nothing sacred anymore?" he asked rhetorically to the ceiling.

"Not between members of the Sisterhood," Angela smiled wider. She loved getting Booth's goat.

"What do you want me to say, Ange? That Bones is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, no offense, Ange," he started.

"None taken," she interjected.

"Or how about after we talked last night I told her I love her and then she launched herself into my arms?" he pressed. "Or how about the fact that I haven't been able to get any work done this morning because I am constantly thinking about what it was like to be in her bed, doing to her all the things I've been dreaming of since I met her? Or maybe that it was the most incredible night of my life and I know for sure I can't live without her? Take your pick, Ange, because it's all true."

Angela decided it was time to be serious. "I know," she told him. "Actually I'm here to talk to you about Bren."

Booth's senses heightened at that. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Angela replied. "I just want to make a suggestion."

"This isn't going to be some monumentally embarrassing set of sexual suggestions for better sex, is it?" he asked almost fearfully.

Angela laughed hard at that one. "Not this time, Sweetie," she assured him. "That's for another day. I want to make sure that you don't try and mistake Bren's contrariness with lack of caring."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked curiously. He was well aware more than most of Bones' social awkwardness, so what was this?

"Bren is really happy this morning, Booth," she told him. "But she is also probably scared. I think she's actually in love with you, and has been for a long time, but this time she's not in it only for the sex. She wants something more. Something real."

"And I want that, too, Ange," Booth assured her.

"I know you do. Bren really listened to me when I told her that accepting a dinner date with Sully would be a mistake. I got her to think about what she was settling for. She admitted that she was mainly interested in getting laid last night when she was considering Sully's dinner offer, but I convinced her that it was the wrong guy for all the wrong reasons. That's when she called you," Angela revealed.

"I know all that, Angela," Booth calmly pointed out. As annoying as Angela could be at times, she never said anything without having some valid reason to do so. Her constant attempts to get him and Bones to see a bit of reality was a case in point.

"Booth, the two of you had a great night last night, and I'm damn sure that you'll be hitting the sheets quite often, but Bren is not used to the idea of a permanent relationship. There's going to be a lot of times where she'll be downright belligerent and seem indifferent towards you," she explained. "I'm asking you to keep that in mind and know that inside she really loves you. It's simply her way of coping with her insecurities. You've spent the last couple of years teaching her to be a real person and understand the world around her. She's got a long way to go, but no one's ever come close to accomplishing what you have. Now you're going to have to teach her what being in love means and how to accept love from someone."

"That's easier said than done, Ange," Both replied after a moment. He appreciated the effort that Angela was making to see the two of them happy.

"I didn't say it would be easy, I just wanted to make sure that you were going into this with your eyes open and were ready for the challenge. Bren's special, Booth, and she deserves this more than you probably know," Angela informed him. "I can joke with her and tease her about her personal life, but she actually listens to you. She didn't challenge that bull about the line you handed her because she respects your opinion about your jobs. She may argue and bicker about the investigations, but she clams up and listens when you talk about the parameters of work. I'd be willing to bet that respect also crosses over into what you have to say about relationships."

Booth stood up as Angela did. "That's it?" he asked. It seemed an abrupt end to the discussion.

"Pretty much," she said with a smile. "Unless you want to give me the play by play on what the two of you were up to until four this morning?" she teased with a wink.

Booth blushed a bit under the teasing scrutiny. "I don't think so," he said pretty firmly.

Angela got serious for a moment. "You better not hurt her, Booth. You may have become family to all of us over there, but you hurt her and that belt buckle of yours won't be accurate anymore. I'll make sure of that with a rusty hacksaw," she gave him the eye. "Capiche?"

Booth mentally crossed his legs at that image. "Got it," he told her. He watched her walk out of his office and then he made a beeline to his desk. Grabbing his cell phone he punched one on his speed dial. "Bones?" he asked. "You feel like an early lunch?...Great. I'll be there to get you in twenty," he said as he snapped the phone shut. He looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk and sighed. There would likely be more when he got back, but what was more important? Keeping Bones happy and satisfied, or paperwork? That was a no brainer he thought as he smiled. Grabbing his coat he waltzed out of his office to go get Bones. He also made a mental note to get a thank you card for Angela. If Bones had went out with Sully and slept with the guy, he didn't know what his reaction would have been.

_A/N: I intend to do one more chapter on this one. A scene between Booth and Bones discussing the future, and Angela's freakishly prescient advice._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third and final chapter of Do The Right Thing. I wanted a chapter to tie up the loose end and reveal what Bones said to Booth when they had dinner that night of her decision not to go on a date with Sully. Hope you enjoy this one. Let me know. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was awake and watching Booth, who was asleep next to her in her king sized bed. He'd been asleep for the last forty minutes and she had been watching him the entire time. They'd had mind blowing sex twice before he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. It pleased her competitive side that she had literally fucked him to unconsciousness, though she had to marvel at his stamina. Now she was able to contemplate him asleep and in her bed. It had been something that she had fantasized about, but never really considered possible once he had drawn that line between them. Angela gave her a real wakeup call when she had flatly told her that going out with Sully would be a terrible mistake. She'd been tempted to ignore Angela. Bones had been on edge the prior few weeks, and she felt that going on a date and getting laid by the handsome FBI agent she had worked with temporarily would be a good stress reliever. That was until Angela had pointed out exactly why that would be so wrong. Now looking back on it, she knew that Angela had been right, and that she had been very fortunate to pick that day to heed the advice of her artist friend. She thought back to the conversation that she'd had with Booth the night she'd invited him to dinner after she had been set straight by Angela.

_"I have a confession to make, Booth," she told her best friend who was sitting across from her in the very upscale restaurant she had taken him to._

_"That sounds ominous, Bones," he had joked with his charming smile in place._

_"Sully had asked me out for dinner tonight," she told Booth. She could see him tense, though it was a bit more severe than his usual tenseness whenever she mentioned a date. She wasn't clueless, and knew that he was interested in her, but he had always held back. His jealousy obviously stemmed from the fact, which she had never hidden, that a date for her generally meant a nice dinner, or a play, and then back to her apartment for a night of sex to take care of her "biological urges." She understood his reactions since she had felt that way towards several of his dates in the past year or so. Previously her potential lovers had been somewhat faceless to him, but he knew Sully. The fact that Sully was very much like Booth, both physically and in terms of his kindness, also was something that would cut into him deeply. Now she was definitely glad she had seriously listened to Angela. It could have been a major disaster._

_"Oh?" he asked, clearly trying not to speak in a rude, or sarcastic manner._

_"I told him no," she informed him. "It would have been a nice evening, and I most likely would have invited him into my bed, as I have been more than ready to have a sexual rendezvous with a reasonable male partner lately."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Booth asked. "And if you're so keen on getting laid, why are you with me tonight?"_

_Blunt and to the point. If the questions hadn't been so fair considering what she'd just told him, she would have been hurt by his words._

_"Because I don't agree with you about that damn line you put between us, and if you'd been the least bit aware of anything at the time, you would have known that I was very interested in pursuing a relationship with you," she told him just as directly. "The fact is, Booth, I still am, and Angela made me realize that if I went out with Sully and took him to bed, then I would likely ruin any possible chance with you. She also showed me just how ridiculous that line really is." _

_"I was aware, Bones," Booth admitted. He could see the surprised, but pleased, look on her face. "But I do think that a line of sorts makes sense. The dangers are really high, Bones, and I don't know if I could handle anything happening to you."_

_"I understand, Booth," she responded. "The problem is, we already have the feelings, and if anything does happen, do you really believe that our actions would be different if we were involved or not at this point?"_

_"No," he replied with hesitant honesty. In his mind he still could see Cam in the hospital and it made him shudder at the thought of it being Bones. She'd been right, though. "So where do we go from here?" he asked. He wanted this to be in her court since he didn't want to rush her on anything._

_Bones, not thinking in terms of abstract ideas, took the question literally. "I suggest that after we finish dessert, we go back to my apartment and have sex," she told him with a completely straight face. The short choking fit that Booth graced her with irked her a bit, but also was pretty amusing._

_"I was talking about in general, Bones," Booth managed to croak out when he could breath again. Then he caught on to the full implications of what she was saying. "Tonight???"_

_Bones decided to use some scare tactics on him since he was obviously a bit nervous about the direction she wanted to take this on this very night. She didn't mean it, but she wanted him to move in the right direction. "If you don't want to have sex with me tonight, Booth, that's fine," she told him. "I can simply call one of my male acquaintances that will adequately fulfill my needs tonight. We can begin our own relationship when you are ready for this. I'd much rather have you in my bed, though, Booth."_

_"NO!" Booth almost shouted, though he caught himself just in time, and it came out more as a strangled gasp. He cursed Bones for being so damn blunt and single-minded, though he had to admit that that quality was a major reason he'd fallen madly in love with her from the start._

_"Then you agree to take this to my apartment after dinner?" she asked._

_"Bones, I've got to ask this, and it in no way means I am saying no to what you're asking," he told her. "Why the rush on this?"_

_"My original reason for wanting a date tonight hasn't changed, Booth," she informed him. "I've been wanting a sexual rendezvous for some time, and I was willing to accept someone as suitable for that other than you since you made that line between us. But even more important now that we have both acknowledged that the line is unworkable and nonsensical, I want to begin a serious relationship with you. Why are you so nervous about it?"_

_"Parker," he replied without the slightest hesitation._

_"Why would your son cause you to hesitate about beginning a relationship with me?" Bones asked. Now that she had spent the afternoon thinking clearly about her feelings for Booth in light of her conversation with Angela, she could actually say the word relationship and mean something long term, possibly permanent._

_"Bones, I've never introduced him to any of my previous girlfriends in case it didn't work out," he explained. "His home life having two parents who aren't together is bad enough. I've tried to protect him from becoming too attached to someone only to not have it work out. You already know Parker, and he's absolutely crazy about you, Bones. He'll go nuts knowing we are giving this a try. I want to try this, but my hesitation is more thinking about what ifs than anything else. You understand that no matter what, Parker has to be my first concern in my life, don't you?"_

_"Of course, but, of anybody, why would you think I would do or say anything that would hurt Parker if this didn't work out?" Bones asked with a slightly hurt expression on her face._

_Booth reached over and grasped her hand. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that, Bones," he assured her. "It's just that kids see things differently. It's something that I have to be prepared for. But are you ready for a serious relationship?"_

_"Honestly?" she asked rhetorically. "Before my talk with Angela, I wasn't. She made me think about what I really wanted, sex aside. I realized that you'd been giving me all the attributes of a relationship, minus the sex, for a long time now, and it felt right. Once I realized that, I knew somehow that I wanted to try for it in reality with you. So yes, I'm ready."_

_Booth stood and took the check. They'd finished dessert just prior to her beginning this conversation, so they were now ready to go. "How about we take this to your place and continue this more comfortably?" he asked with a knowing look in his eyes._

_Bones smiled widely. "I think I can accommodate you," she said with a wicked gleam in her own eyes._

Now two days later she was here watching him as he sleep in her bed, exhausted from a very energetic two rounds of sex. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling softly at what she saw.

"What are you looking at?" Booth asked in a sleepy mumble. He didn't open his eyes.

Bones thought his voice at that moment was incredibly sexy, especially seeing as she had worked him to that point. "You," she replied with a small chuckle.

"Good God, Bones, I'm wiped out," he groaned. "Aren't you?"

"No," she told him honestly. Ordinarily, with any of her previous lovers, she would have been wiped out herself, but with Booth she was pretty sure the fact that it was him she was with gave her a stamina she didn't realize she had. Or maybe it was just that she really wanted to watch over him as he slept. Either way she was very happy at that moment. "Go back to sleep, Booth," she told him as she continued running her fingers through his hair. "You need all your strength in the morning. I love sex in the morning," she informed him.

"You'll be the death of me, Bones, I hope you know," he said with one eye opened, looking up at her.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "But what a way to go," she muttered. She noticed that he was asleep again. Reaching up to the recessed shelf along the headboard of her bed, she took her cell down, and made out a text message to Angela, pressing send when it was done. Placing the cell phone back on the head board, she snuggled down against Booth and fell asleep. She may not be totally wiped out, but if she wanted the quality of wake up sex to be high, she needed her sleep too. For once in her life, she knew with absolute certainty that she was doing the right thing. Booth was worth taking cues from her heart, and doing the right thing meant going with her heart.

Angela was in her bed, sleeping next to Hodgy. They'd gone out the night before on a second date and she'd invited him back to her place for the night. Bugs and slime were definitely not the only things he was great at! She heard her cell phone beeping, letting her know she had a text message. She grabbed the phone and cued up the message. A loud squeal of excitement shook the room and woke Hodgins up, but she shushed him and told him to get back to sleep. She expected a repeat performance, or two, or three, in the morning, after all. She pressed save and then sent a message of her own.

"_Ange. Thanx 4 showing me how 2 do the rt thing._ _U r the best. Bren. PS 2 more rounds 2nite, with more coming up in the morning. Details my office over coffee. I'll be a bit late to work in the morning, BTW."_

"_Sweetie! OMG! I knew he was a stud! 2 nites in a row! I knew u wd figure out what we all saw and do the rt thing. Just don't run. Hes a keeper! Ange."_

_A/N: One more chapter to go. Sorry about the serious vein of this chapter, but I wanted to explore for a moment the dinner conversation. Next chapter gets back to the humorous side._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here it is, the final chapter to Do The Right Thing. After the serious third chapter, I decided to end the story on a more comical note making the chapters run in a pattern of Serious, Humorous, Serious, Humorous. I hope this one goes well. Let me know. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Hodgins asked as he came up to Booth who had just arrived at the Jeffersonian.

"What are you talking about, Hodgins?" Booth asked, slightly irked that the scientist was interfering in his being able to go straight to Bones' office uninterrupted. No one got between him and Bones. It was a rule, dammit!

"Angela's been holed up in there with Dr. B for the last two hours and we haven't heard a peep," Hodgins explained. "Not even a little squeal. Since I know you and Dr. B are doing the horizontal mamba, there's only one explanation for all the silence. You screwed up big time, G-Man, or else Angela would be squealing her little lungs out as she got all the dirt about how great you supposedly are in the sack."

Booth ground to a halt at that. Fuck! This was not good. "Is nothing sacred to you Squints? Does the word privacy mean anything to you?" he demanded, trying to get his mind off what was sure to be his doom if what Hodgins had let him in on was true.

"Hey man, if I had someone as hot as Dr. B, I'd be strutting around like a prized rooster if she was singing my virtues as a stud," Hodgins replied while puffing his chest out. "I know Angela's been crowing like mad about me, and I love it."

"I really should have shot you when we got quarantined," Booth retorted scathingly.

"I think Dr. B would have had something to say about that," Hodgins pointed out.

Booth nodded in silent agreement. Then he started trying to figure out what had happened. He'd certainly pleased Bones this morning, that was for sure, if her screaming his name as she had three orgasms was any indication. Then they'd had a light breakfast, then he'd dropped her off here. That was three hours ago and he'd been working on paperwork in his office at the Hoover Building since then. 'How the hell did I screw up?' he asked himself.

Meanwhile in Bones' office, the two women were coming up with a plan to make the guys crazy. Angela had come into work about an hour after Bones had, and looked, if it was possible, even more worn out from some serious wake up sex than Bones had. Before they knew it, they had somehow gotten on the subject of former lovers, and had been comparing notes for the last two hours. It was a pretty time consuming task considering that one of the women held the view that sex was a stress release and the "taking care of biological urges" which had led to having a number of casual lovers over the years, and also a number of one night stands, and the other woman was such a free spirit that she had, of course, had her fair share of lovers, too. Ordinarily Bones would have been buried in work by now, but her work on Limbo cases was up to date and she was ahead of her own schedule, and she and Booth had no new cases at the moment. Thus, time could be spent frivolously this once. Besides, Bones reasoned logically. If this relationship with Booth worked out like she hoped and thought it would, then this was a chance to say goodbye to her past in a positive, and fun gossipy way. They were just starting to talk about Booth and Hodgins when Bones noticed Booth glancing over at her office nervously. She smiled as she realized what must be going on. Silence from her office when she and Ange were together could be deadly. As lunch had just arrived a few minutes ago, and there was enough for four, she called out to Booth.

"Booth! You and Hodgins come in here and have lunch with me and Angela," she said loudly. She almost laughed at the peevish glare that Hodgins shot Booth. Apparently Hodgins wanted no part of what the guys felt must be impending doom.

A few minutes later all four were enjoying some Thai food that Sid had had delivered. Bones felt mischievous and winked at Angela, signaling that she was about to play a joke on the guys and that she should play along.

"I'm not sure if I could agree, Angela," Bones started off. "The two are excellent male specimens, but Booth does have a penis that is well above average in length and girth."

Booth sprayed out the tea he'd been sipping at that moment and looked at Bones with his eyes bulging out in shock, and horror.

"Hodgy is well developed, too," Angela argued, picking up on where Bones was taking this pretty easily. "And don't count him out. He knows how to use it. He hits spots inside of me that no man has ever found."

"YES!" Hodgins said excitedly with a fist pump. He didn't know what the hell brought this discussion on, but he was not about to complain when his woman was singing his praises like that!

"But does he have stamina?" Bones pressed. "Booth lasts an average of forty minutes before ejaculating, and I was able to reach orgasm at least once, and most times twice more when we engaged in intercourse."

"Bones," Booth managed a strangled plea, though he somehow knew that it would fall on deaf ears. Bones was talking in her squint mode now as if this was some sort of lab experiment that she was analyzing. He made a mental note to inform Hodgins he was a dead man if any of this got out. EVER! He was an Army Ranger Sniper, he could make it happen. This one wouldn't even go on his list of sins. There's no way God could blame him for that one.

"But what about oral sex?" Angela asked. She was having fun with this, and was shocked, but thrilled, to see Bren be so outgoing in this setting. It was a very good change, though she suspected that Booth was wishing for a more partner friendly discussion. This was even better than teasing him in his office the other day.

"Giving, or receiving?" Bones asked. She noticed the slightly green complexion that Booth was turning, as well as the pink flush that was slowly rising on his neck. This was fun!

"Giving!" Angela asked gleefully. She looked at Hodgins when she was sure that Booth couldn't see, and winked, letting him know this was all in fun and she wanted him to play along.

"Easily the best I've ever experienced," Bones conceded. "He utilizes his tongue and fingers in tandem to great effect, and he knows exactly how to find and stimulate my g-spot with his index finger while applying suction to my clitoris. I've never known a man who was able to multi-task like that so well."

"Hodgy does this little flutter with his tongue that drives me wild," Angela revealed. She saw that Hodgins was immensely pleased with himself at the moment. Angela was appreciating this kind of repartee as it was giving her all the nitty gritty details, while seeing Booth flustered. Bren had told her about it, and she had seen a short preview in his office, but this was really showing her how uncomfortable Booth was about discussing sex.

Bones decided to add one more aspect to her joke before ending it. "You know, Ange, we have a question, two different hypotheses, and varying evidence upon which to base our conclusions. Unfortunately, the evidence is all hearsay, making it speculation at best," she pointed out.

"What do you suggest, Sweetie?" Angela asked, knowing what was coming next. She looked at the guys to see their reactions.

"Switch partners for a night," Bones suggested.

"WHAT???" came the expected shout of shock, horror, and outrage from Booth.

"DUDE! I am so there," Hodgins said as he moved as far away from Booth as possible. "Are we talking a foursome here, same room kind of stuff, or just pairing off like a wife swapping party?"

"Take one step near Bones and I will rip your balls off and feed them to you," Booth shouted in a very loud voice.

That was when two feminine laughs filled the room and caught the attention of one horrified and disgruntled FBI special agent. Turning, Booth saw Bones and Angela laughing their asses off at him. It was at that moment that he knew that this had all been a joke. He turned to Hodgins. "How long have you known this was a joke?" he demanded.

"They were already at it when Ange winked at me," Hodgins revealed quickly. He wanted to preserve his manhood after all.

"Very funny, Bones," Booth said as he sat back down.

Bones was delighted that her joke had worked so well. "You're always telling me to be more social, Booth," she pointed out. "I thought a well placed joke was acceptable social behavior." Her eyes were dancing in delight. Normally when she tried a practical joke, or a one liner, it fell far short of success.

"Is me having a stroke over here acceptable?" he asked as he breathed a sigh of relief that the nightmare was over, and that it had, after all, been just a joke.

"That's just the frosting on the cake," Bones retorted.

"Icing, Bones," Booth corrected. "Icing on the cake."

"What?" Bones asked, confused.

"Never mind," Booth said with a shake of his head.

"Well, me and Hodgy have some work to do," Angela said with a smile as she stood and grabbed Hodgins, dragging him to the door.

"We do?" he asked.

"Yeah," Angela said as she looked at him with a lustful gaze. "I have an inventory on one of the storage closets to do, and I need some help."

Hodgins was no dummy and caught on right away. "Lead the way, Gorgeous," he said as he waved to the others.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Booth," Bones laughed when they were alone and the door was firmly shut.

Booth pulled her over and onto his lap. He'd caught her by surprise, but her smile and the fact that she wrapped her arms around his neck, told him she liked it. "You know, Bones, maybe we should work on appropriate conversation topics when we're around other people," he told her. "I'd kind of like to avoid having a heart attack or a stroke before I'm forty."

Bones smiled. "I think I can fit you into my schedule for that conversation," she deadpanned. "You know I always want to do the right thing, after all."

Booth chuckled. "You're really going to be the death of me," he groaned.

Bones leaned in for a kiss. "And I repeat, what a way to go," she told him as she pulled him into a deep kiss. She made a note to definitely thank Angela for her advice the other day. Doing the right thing was definitely worth making a few changes in her life.

Booth pulled back a second. "You were just kidding about that switching partners thing, right?" he asked, having to make sure that was only a joke. No offense to Angela, who he thought was a beautiful woman, but he didn't want anyone other than Bones. Her laugh that greeted his comment could be heard well outside her office, making everyone wonder just what the relationship between the two really was.

_A/N: I planned on this being the last chapter, but am not wedded to that if there is enough interest in continuing this beyond this chapter. I'm interested in any and all comments on that and ideas for further chapters._


End file.
